Play nice
by aonalion
Summary: Otogi invites Kaiba and Jonouchi to his apartment, but the two of them can't possibly get along of course. The dice-master is willing to do pretty much anything to make them get along, though. Otogi x Jonouchi x Kaiba, threesome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a Christmas gift for Hachiseiko, and all you other Jonouchi/Kaiba/Otogi-fans out there of course! :D

* * *

><p>Kaiba hesitated for a moment, but then knocked at the door.<p>

A few moments passed by, then the door opened. Otogi's emerald green eyes were surprised at first, but then lit up along with a smile. He looked pretty much like he always did – same red vest, same headband, same dice hanging from his ear. Kaiba, on the other hand, had taken off his trademark white coat for once and wore only a shirt and a pair of jeans instead. He had a feeling whatever Otogi was up to, it wasn't going to be anything serious.

"Ah, Kaiba. I almost thought you wouldn't come. Come on in," Otogi said with a smile and stepped back, allowing him to step into the apartment. As he walked by Otogi, he could tell the other brunet critically observed his choice of clothing, but didn't care.

"I almost didn't come; I've got better things to do."

"Always so _harsh_." Otogi closed the door behind him and walked past him, shooting a glance back at Kaiba.

"Why am I here, exactly?"

"Calm down for a moment, will you?" Otogi said and this time, there was clear annoyance in his voice. Kaiba had to admit he quite liked hearing that. The dice-master stopped for a moment to glare at him, but Kaiba didn't look away. Then Otogi sighed and went into the room next door, where a kitchen obviously was situated. "Make yourself at home!" he shouted from in there, leaving Kaiba alone in the hall.

The brunet raised, as an afterthought, an eyebrow towards the direction Otogi had disappeared, but continued forward. He had never been in Otogi's apartment before, or barely any apartment at all for that matter, and couldn't really say he liked it. Even though Otogi's place looked oh-so-very modernly uninhabited, like the apartments you saw in the magazines Kaiba assumed Otogi read, he needed more space. And he liked walking through empty corridors, simply thinking, when he couldn't focus on work.

Kaiba stepped out into what he assumed was the living room and immediately stopped. There, sitting on the couch with one arm nonchalantly thrown over the backrest, his hazel eyes filled with anger, was Jonouchi Katsuya. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but other than that he didn't show any emotion and simply watched the blond without a word.

He was vaguely aware that Otogi came into the living room behind him, carrying something that made a faint clinking noise, and cocked his head slightly to one side as he said:

"What's he doing here?"

This time Jonouchi's eyes narrowed, but before Otogi could answer the question, the blond did instead.

"_He_ invited me here. But he obviously didn't tell me _you'd_ come, or else I wouldn't have."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, come on you two," Otogi said with an exasperated sigh and put down a tray with drinks on the low table next to the couch. "Play nice." He stood up straight and looked from one to the other. "I invited you because I want you both to be here, and I want you both to help me with something."

"What's that?" Kaiba and Jonouchi said at the exact same time. Otogi chuckled while the blond and the brunet glared at each other again. In his mind, Kaiba cursed Otogi. He wouldn't have minded Jonouchi being there so much if the dice-master had just told him he would be. But since Jonouchi apparently hated him being there so much he wouldn't back down.

"I'm working on trying to make a multiplayer version of DDM," Otogi announced with an overjoyed smile.

There was a short pause.

"… Couldn't ya just get a couple of fangirls to test it out for ya?"

"I wanted someone a bit more intelligent."

"Then why did you invite the mutt?"

"Stop it with the dog-jokes, it aint funny anymore!"

"Maybe not, but your reaction will always be priceless."

"Okay, so maybe you two shouldn't –"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm just yer little toy –"

"_Dog_ toy."

"Oh stop it, you two –"

"Fer fuck's sake, Kaiba! Yer callin' me immature, how 'bout yerself?"

"I might be immature, but I will never sink to your level down at the dog pound."

"That's it! I'm not gonna –"

"_Stop it!_" Otogi suddenly yelled, which actually managed to shut up both Kaiba and Jonouchi. The dice-master rubbed his forehead while the blond and the brunet glowered at each other. Jonouchi's eyes were positively smoldering with anger, and Kaiba felt a sudden jolt through his stomach. No one had ever dared to look at him like that.

"Look," Otogi said with a voice brimmed with the outmost patience, "I want you both to help me since you both are intelligent and skilled duelists. Or at least you are when you're not fighting." Kaiba broke the eye contact with Jonouchi and looked at Otogi instead, who actually looked a bit tired. "The sooner you help me, the sooner you will get back home and away from each other. Alright?"

"Sure, fine," Jonouchi said before Kaiba even had a chance to open his mouth. The blond wasn't looking at either one of them, but his furious expression had faded.

"Good. Thank you," he added after a moment's thought. "I'll go get the game."

Kaiba watched him disappear out of the room and then sat down on the same couch, but at a respectable distance from Jonouchi. The blond was still looking away, and he definitely didn't look angry anymore. If Kaiba hadn't known better he would've thought Jonouchi was actually sad.

Otogi came back after a few seconds, carrying a carton box. He sat down in between Jonouchi and Kaiba, much to the latter's relief. He didn't really like when Jonouchi looked like that; it made him uneasy.

"Alright, so, since this is multiplayer I had to make the game board a lot bigger… and I had to make a lot more dice."

He started setting up the board, explaining the rules and the different dice as he went along. Kaiba had never played Dungeon Dice Monsters before, but had seen the infamous match between Otogi and Yugi, and was able to learn quickly. According to what he had heard, prior to the match between Yugi and Otogi, the brunet had defeated Jonouchi in a game of Duel Monsters, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly how Otogi had managed to make Jonouchi come over to him. As far as he knew, the two of them still weren't getting along very well.

But Jonouchi soon snapped out of his dull state and seemed to pay actual interest in the game, asking Otogi questions and commenting on the monsters that originally came from DM. Kaiba played the game without really thinking about what he was doing – he honestly didn't have to; he always made the right choices anyway – but he analyzed the game as he played. It could have an honest chance, especially since the original DDM was already quite popular and had been growing in popularity over the last year. There were quite a few things Otogi had to fix, though, but Kaiba found himself enjoying the game more and more.

He definitely enjoyed it when he discovered the dice that allowed him to skip Jonouchi's turn. The turn passed between the two brunets a couple of times, to Jonouchi's growing frustration. The third time it happened he groaned out loud.

"Come on, let me play!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, pup. You're just going to have to wait for your turn."

"Yer doin' this on purpose, aren't ya?"

"Of course I am," Kaiba replied truthfully.

"Heh. Yeah, so maybe I should cut down on the number of skip-dice?" Otogi said with a smirk. "But let him play now, Kaiba."

"Oh, why should I? As long as the dice are in the game, you should use them."

"Yes, but it is a work in progress and –"

"Yeah, what he said! Lemme play now!"

"Wait for your turn, _mutt_," Kaiba said with gritted teeth and shot an angry glare in the blond's direction. Jonouchi met his eyes without looking away, and when he spoke his voice was eerily low.

"Yer so fuckin' egoistic. I bet the only reason yer not lettin' me play is 'cause yer afraid of what I'm gonna do."

"Please, puppy, as if you would be a threat to me."

"Hrm, yes, so maybe you could let him –" Otogi begun, but was soon interrupted again.

"Oh, I could kick yer ass anytime, Kaiba. Ya wanna duel?"

"Bring i–"

"_STOP IT!_" Otogi finally shouted. Kaiba snapped his mouth shut as he for the first time realized what he was doing. He hated how Jonouchi always managed to get under his skin; no matter how calm and collected he was the blond could always make him furious – and the worst part was that Jonouchi seemed to be aware of that fact. He met the blond's burning hot glare with as much of a neutral face as he could muster at the moment, while Otogi's voice was turning slightly desperate. "Can't you two go five minutes without fighting? Can't you _please_ just get along for another half an hour so we can finish this game?"

"I certainly don't have any problems finishing," Kaiba said, but with his arms crossed and without meeting the others' eyes.

"I wouldn't have if he wasn't such an asshole." Jonouchi didn't even flinch as Kaiba glowered at him. Otogi sighed yet again.

"You two are just…" He let out a breath of annoyance. "I bet you can get along just fine if you'd make an effort." He paused for a moment, and then lit up in a way Kaiba wasn't sure he liked. "I bet I can make the two of you get along within five minutes."

Jonouchi snorted. "Yeah, I'd like to see that happenin'."

"If you fail, what will we gain?" Kaiba wanted to know.

"If I fail, the two of you can go home and you won't have to play DDM with me ever again," Otogi declared. Kaiba smirked ever so slightly. That did sound tempting. "And if I should manage to make you two get along, we'll finish the game and you will come back to help me again some other time."

Kaiba and Jonouchi met each other's eyes for a brief moment, and then both of them turned towards Otogi.

"Deal," they both said at the same time.

"Good," Otogi smirked, and Kaiba almost immediately regretted his decision. He regretted it even more as Otogi moved around on the sofa a bit, so he was facing Kaiba more. Jonouchi was looking over his shoulder and seemed a tiny bit curious as to what the dice-master was up to. Kaiba wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Then, before Kaiba had the time to do anything but draw in a sharp breath, Otogi leaned closer and kissed him.

Jonouchi gasped as well and recoiled slightly, but couldn't bring himself to look away.

Otogi was kissing Kaiba.

And by the looks of it, Kaiba seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes had been wide open in shock at first, but his eyelids soon slid shut and his whole body relaxed. Otogi was kissing him quite violently, and a faint blush quickly spread across Kaiba's cheeks. Jonouchi stared. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life and when Kaiba suddenly let out a low moan the blond felt a jolt straight through his stomach. He noticed how Kaiba had cautiously placed one hand on Otogi's thigh – and that hand was shaking slightly. Actually, now that he looked closer, shivers ran through Kaiba's whole body and his breathing was getting very irregular.

As Otogi broke away Kaiba let out a whimper of displeasure, making Jonouchi's breath hitch. Kaiba seemed to be fighting to breathe normally again, and his eyes, albeit a bit unfocused, were on Otogi and Otogi alone.

The blond felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him. He wanted to… he also wanted to –

But then he didn't get any further in that train of thoughts since Otogi turned around and looked at him with a mischievous smirk across his lips. Jonouchi gulped but felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and that smile widened as Otogi leaned closer. The blond's eyelids fell shut, but he quickly got impatient. Otogi was so slow all of a sudden – he had just kissed Kaiba without any hesitation, but now he was nearing him so leisurely, and he couldn't stand it.

He leaned forward and kissed the dice-master instead, without waiting for him. Otogi let out a surprised but pleased sound, and kissed him back.

Kaiba had managed to regain some kind of presence and was now aware Otogi was no longer kissing him, but Jonouchi. He stared at them without being able to look away.

The way Otogi had kissed him… No one had ever kissed him before, to begin with. He didn't have the time for dating, and even if he had he wouldn't have done it. Too much effort and too little gain. But oh God, Otogi had been good. Better than he ever would've imagined.

But now when he was kissing Jonouchi instead it seemed to be the blond who lead. Jonouchi had his hands on Otogi's cheeks, keeping him in place, and the dice-master had gently placed his hands on the blond's hips. Kaiba could see that he was tugging at the blond's shirt, revealing bits of tanned skin every now and again, and the sight made Kaiba gulp.

Jonouchi was kissing the dice-master so roughly he had to lean back a bit, and then he suddenly gave in and leaned all the way back, against Kaiba's chest. The brunet drew in a small breath of surprise, but couldn't really say he disliked it. Otogi and Jonouchi were practically in his lap, the weight of them both nearly crushing him.

Kaiba reached out and tentatively ran his fingers through Otogi's hair, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly as the other brunet made a vague sound of approval. He didn't know if it was because of his actions or Jonouchi's, but he didn't really care either. Then he slowly reached out and did the same towards the blond, wanting to hear the same noise from him.

Jonouchi hesitated and then broke away from Otogi's lips. Kaiba's slender fingers were still on his cheek, and the brunet didn't remove them even when the blond looked up and met his blue eyes. They simply watched each other for a moment before Jonouchi moved. He didn't want to think – if he did, he'd realized what he was doing and regret it like there was no tomorrow. And, he realized, he didn't want to regret it.

Leaning in even closer, both his and Kaiba's breath sped up. They were so close the tips of their noses were touching now, and yet he was still hesitating. He could feel Kaiba's breath run over his lips in nervous little puffs of air and he _liked_ it. He liked being able to get so close to the brunet, to affect him in this way – sure, he had always been able to make Kaiba furious, but like this…? Never.

He reached up and gently cupped Kaiba's cheek, and the brunet leaned into his touch as if he wanted more and then, only then, did Jonouchi get the courage to finally close the small gap between their mouths. For the first second, the kiss was soft, tentative, _insecure_, but then he immediately increased the pressure and moaned as Kaiba did, a sound that made him want more, a sound that was completely honest.

Otogi looked up from his place, squeezed in between the blond and the brunet, and simply enjoyed the view. He had always liked the both of them and found them attractive, but for entirely different reasons of course. Kaiba was handsome, with his sharpness and complete ruthlessness, and Otogi had to admit he loved the way Kaiba completely ignored the fact that he had fangirls – he just went on like they didn't even exist. Jonouchi, on the other hand, he was handsome as well of course – but in a rough, streetstyle-like way, with his rude mouth and way, even though he was always nice towards those who deserved it.

And he had always suspected that Kaiba would be submissive. There was something special about knowing that you had the power, but willingly choosing to let it go and to give in to someone else's command. And after all, the brunet never went on dates or even recognized the fact that maybe he should have a love life like everyone else. He was completely inexperienced, and if there was one thing Otogi liked, it was giving experience to the inexperienced. He figured it was about time Kaiba got some, and for some reason Jonouchi had always been the first person to come to his mind.

The blond broke away from Kaiba's lips for a moment, came down to give Otogi a light kiss, making him smile, and then started mouthing along Kaiba's jawline and neck, drawing barely audible whimpers and moans from him as he did. Since Otogi was lying in Kaiba's lap, he could tell the brunet's entire body was trembling – from pleasure, he assumed.

He also assumed Jonouchi and Kaiba always had some kind of unconscious sexual desire for each other. It wouldn't surprise him the slightest if they did – they had been fighting since the moment they first met, never allowed to get close to each other, despite being as attractive as they were. Hell, Otogi had wanted them both for quite some time now, and he could've gotten them both whenever he wanted. The thought of literally getting them both at the same time, though, that was enough to make him –

Oh. Otogi suddenly became aware of something growing harder against his back. Well, that was interesting. Looking down, he could see a growing bump underneath the fabric of Jonouchi's jeans as well. He couldn't help but smirk and licked his lips. He certainly hadn't planned for it to go that far, but if they were up for it, then why should he protest?

Otogi put his hands on Jonouchi's chest and gently pushed him away from Kaiba, drawing displeased sounds from both of them, but that quickly stopped as Otogi sat up a bit straighter. He smirked towards the blond and then turned halfway around to be able to kiss Kaiba, much softer this time, since he felt like that was what he needed. The brunet sighed in contentment and at the same time Otogi couldn't help but smirk, since he felt Jonouchi's hands move lower and lower down his stomach.

He broke away and looked at Jonouchi, who questioningly met his gaze, but there was a certain hint of mischief in his eyes as well, as always. Otogi reached out and cupped the blond's cheek, bringing him closer for a sweet kiss.

"What do you say?" the dice-master whispered against his lips.

"Yes. A million times yes." He was smiling slightly, looking almost guilty, and Otogi comforted him with another kiss. The blond then looked up and met Kaiba's eyes – the brunet had a wrinkle of worry between his eyebrows. "Kaiba?" Jonouchi wondered softly.

"Yes?" Kaiba said, and Otogi felt a tug at his heart when he heard the insecurity in his voice – he almost stuttered when he spoke. The dice-master turned around again and placed a tender kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be afraid," he said and smiled ever so slightly to encourage him. Kaiba met his intense green eyes for a moment before looking up at Jonouchi, meeting his strangely worried hazel eyes instead. He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

The encouraging smiles he got from Otogi and Jonouchi made him smile a little as well and he felt a fluttering in his stomach. He had never expected it to happen and he was still slightly ashamed to admit it even to himself, but he wanted them both pretty badly right now. Otogi had taken his first kiss and Jonouchi his second – he never would've imagine that would happen, but he definitely didn't regret it.

Otogi pushed Jonouchi back enough to be able to actually get off the couch. He was holding the blond's hand, and pulled him up. Then he stretched out his other hand for Kaiba to take, pulling him up as well and holding him close for a moment. Jonouchi snuck his hands lower, running them over Otogi's ass and squeezing it for a moment. The dice-master moaned in approval and dropped his head backwards, allowing Kaiba to kiss his neck.

The three of them somehow made their way into the bedroom together. Otogi's bed was, of course, big enough for all three. Jonouchi would've been surprised if it wasn't. He practically threw Otogi down on the bed, making the dice-master snicker, but realized in time he had to be a bit more careful when it came to Kaiba. He too had realized the brunet was a virgin, unlike himself and Otogi. It was amazing he still wanted to do it, all things considered.

A part of Jonouchi still disliked Kaiba quite a lot. But the feeling of complete superiority he got when he pinned Kaiba's arms to the bed and the sight of the brunet lying helplessly underneath him… God, he couldn't give _that_ up. Besides, in his mind this was just _sex_ – no real feelings were involved, right?

He had already gotten Kaiba out of his shirt and he was vaguely aware Otogi had removed his clothes as well, giving the blond access to every delicious part of his body. Jonouchi felt Otogi move somewhere next to him and blindly turned towards him, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach. In return, Otogi managed to take off the blond's shirt, snickering as Jonouchi kissed lower and lower.

Jonouchi pulled off his own pants, too impatient to wait for someone else to do it for him, and then continued with removing Kaiba's jeans as well. The brunet's breath was jerky, and his body was trembling. He was watching the other two through half-lidded eyes, which somehow concerned Jonouchi. He wanted to show Kaiba that he could trust them, which he could. Jonouchi would never hurt him.

Physically at least. Mentally, he wasn't sure he could.

He leaned in to kiss him, slowly, and Kaiba actually seemed to relax after a few moments. He wound his arms around the blond's neck and held him closer, and Jonouchi's hands went lower, running over the brunet's thighs and lifting his ass up slightly. Jonouchi stopped as he felt Otogi tentatively touch his shoulder, and looked up at the dice-master.

Otogi was holding out a tube of lube towards him, with a soft smile playing over his lips. Jonouchi felt his face grow hot for the first time, but took it, and thanked Otogi with a deep and fervent kiss. The dice-master ran his fingers through Jonouchi's messy hair and just barely let the tips of his fingers touch the blond's cheek.

He leaned back and let Jonouchi continue what he had been doing. He really didn't mind being the third wheel – he knew his time would come anyway, and he also knew Kaiba and Jonouchi needed this a lot more than he did. He was perfectly content with simply watching the two, which was exactly what he did. The look of complete and utter pleasure on Kaiba's face as Jonouchi entered him made Otogi even harder, and the almost concentrated look on Jonouchi's face made him smirk without being able to stop himself. Oh and God, the noises… Otogi threw his head backwards and touched himself, urged on by Kaiba's moans and Jonouchi's irregular breathing.

The two of them finished fairly quickly, at least by Otogi's standards. Kaiba came with a muffled shout and Jonouchi with a loud groan, and Otogi saw them hold each other tighter for a few seconds before the brunet's entire body relaxed and his head dropped backwards.

Otogi smirked as Jonouchi got closer to him and their lips met for a brief moment before the blond started moving downwards, nipping and sucking and kissing his skin. The dice-master allowed himself to moan as Jonouchi finally took him in his mouth and started sucking. It didn't take long before he came; the blond held his hips down and swallowed greedily.

After one final, rather tired and sloppy kiss, Jonouchi collapsed next to Otogi, Kaiba on his other side. The three of them simply lay there for what could've been forever, their breathing eventually slowing down.

"You lost, Otogi," Kaiba eventually said. There was a pause, and then he turned over on his side and moved closer to Jonouchi, throwing an arm around his body. The blond snickered, since he knew what Kaiba was referring to, and slowly moved his hand over the brunet's back. Kaiba closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"I did not!" Otogi protested and moved closer to Jonouchi as well, resting his head on the blond's chest. Jonouchi put an arm around him as well, enjoying having both of them so close. "You're totally getting along now!"

"No, we're not," Jonouchi interfered. "We're havin' sex. S'not the same thing." His smirk widened as Otogi let out an offended sound. Kaiba smiled as well.

"And that was way more than five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I promised I wouldn't, but I couldn't resist. There will be a third chapter as well x3

* * *

><p>"Thanks fer lettin' me stay here."<p>

"No problem at all," Otogi smirked and took Jonouchi's jacket from him, stepping back and letting him into the apartment. Jonouchi came in, hesitated for a moment but then saw the dice-master's expression and couldn't help but smirk as well. He grabbed onto Otogi's vest and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Otogi let out a soft moan and nestled his fingers in the blond's hair, keeping him in place.

Jonouchi finally broke away with a pleased sound.

"My dad's bein' a complete idiot. Every time our bill comes he goes completely insane, even though he knows it's his fault thing are the way they are," Jonouchi said with bitterness in his voice. Otogi looked slightly surprised at first, but then pouted. "An' uh… I wanted to see ya as well?"

"Better," the brunet said and kissed the corner of Jonouchi's mouth. "I think you need to practice your sweet-talk a little, though."

"Not when I can jus' do this," Jonouchi smirked and leaned closer to kiss Otogi's neck. The dice-master sighed in contentment and dropped his head backwards, letting the blond lick and suck at his exposed skin. After a moment, Jonouchi backed Otogi up against the wall, pressing their bodies together and drawing a moan from him. Otogi's breathing was starting to get irregular and his body was shivering slightly, but then he suddenly put a hand on Jonouchi's chest. He didn't push him away or anything, but it was enough to make the blond stop.

Jonouchi drew back a bit and met Otogi's emerald green eyes. The brunet gave him a rueful smile. Jonouchi huffed and sighed.

"Yeah, I get it…"

"It's just not quite fair."

"Guess not…" Jonouchi had to agree. "Have ya, uh, seen him since…?"

Otogi smirked at him, slid out of his arms and went into the kitchen. The blond watched him disappear with a wrinkle between his eyebrows and then started walking towards the living room. It bothered him when the dice-master didn't tell him things like that, but he guessed that was just a part of who Otogi was. He could definitely understand if Otogi didn't want to do… _something_ when Kaiba wasn't there… And he had to admit it was a bit unfair towards the brunet, but at the same time… Otogi was nice on his own of course. Jonouchi _had_ been there a couple of days earlier, and he and Otogi had sex together again. It was amazing, but it still wasn't the same without Kaiba. And he had to admit he definitely liked when he and Kaiba –

Jonouchi came out into the living room and instantly stopped. He immediately understood how Kaiba must've felt one week ago, when it was he who came in and Jonouchi who sat on the couch. Because right now, Kaiba was the one sitting there on the couch, his legs crossed and with a glass of wine carefully balanced in his hand. He was watching the blond with a near emotionless expression, but there was still something in his eyes that sent a shiver down Jonouchi's spine.

"I've seen him, yes," Otogi said smugly as he came out from the kitchen. He snuck by Jonouchi, running his hand over his ass for a moment, before walking past him. Jonouchi noticed he was holding another wine glass, and along with the one standing on the table that made three. One for each one of them.

Kaiba watched the blond's expression darken and couldn't help but smirk slightly, even though he hid it by taking another sip of wine. He had been a little bit conscious about coming to Otogi's apartment on his own, but seeing as Jonouchi did the same thing he supposed it was alright. He honestly hadn't planned on _doing_ anything with Otogi – to his own surprise he found that he actually enjoyed simply spending time with the dice-master, and Otogi would never tempt him to do anything like that. He knew, much like he assumed Jonouchi and Otogi knew, that the main reason they had sex the previous time was not because of Otogi – even though he had been the one who started it – but because of Jonouchi. Kaiba had been completely in on it, of course, but the blond had a libido that couldn't be satiated.

And Kaiba would be lying if he said he didn't absolutely love that.

Sex with the two of them had been better than he ever would've imagined. Not that he had given it a lot of thought, but after that night he wound up wondering why he had stayed a virgin for so long.

The moment Jonouchi stepped into the room he felt all blood in his body rush to his groin, actually making him dizzy for a moment, and extremely graphic flashbacks of that night flashed by his inner eye. The furious look in the blond's eyes certainly hadn't helped.

Jonouchi had taken a seat on the other side of Otogi, partially hidden from view by the dice-master. Kaiba would very much like to shove Otogi away in order to completely ravish the blond, but he still had some composure left and besides, he liked it better when Jonouchi was the one to do that.

An awkward silence fell between them, and Jonouchi drinking up his wine like it was water definitely didn't help.

"… As I was saying, Otogi, I would gladly help you promote the multiplayer version of Dungeon Dice Monsters," Kaiba finally forced himself to say. Otogi lit up while the blond's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh, that would really help me out! I mean, even though original DDM is quite popular, having Kaiba Corp. funding it would send the sales through the roof. I'd really appreciate that," Otogi added with a sincere smile that Kaiba couldn't help but return.

"If we start out early and you finish the prototype within the next few weeks, we could potentially start the commercial campaign right before Christmas."

Otogi gasped and his expression brightened even more.

"Oh, if we're lucky enough it might just become the Christmas gift of the year! That would be amazing…" He leaned back into the couch, taking a sip of his wine, but at the same time revealing Jonouchi. The blond was glaring at Kaiba, and the brunet felt a jolt through his stomach. Oh, he wasn't just doing it to be mean towards the blond. He knew eventually Jonouchi wouldn't be able to take it anymore and attack him – verbally or physically, Kaiba didn't really care which.

"… What do you think, then? Hmm, Jou?" Otogi called to get the blond's attention.

"What?" Jonouchi said without breaking the eye contact with Kaiba.

"I said, what do you think about the multiplayer version of DDM?" Otogi said with a stern voice.

"What?" Jonouchi blinked and looked at the dice-master in honest confusion. Otogi glared at him and the blond quickly smiled apologetically. "Well, uh, I think… ya definitely need more original monsters."

"Why?" Kaiba wanted to know. "If he incorporates more new monsters there's a bigger chance people think there's too much new information, and so they won't bother learning the new rules and won't bother buying the game at all."

"But as it is DDM is sucha rip-off!"

"It is _not_ a –" Otogi begun, clearly offended, but was quickly interrupted.

"Nobody wants to play a complete rip-off, ya want somethin' new, that's why ya buy a new game!"

"There is nothing wrong with using designs that arguably works." Kaiba protested, even though a rather large part of him agreed with Jonouchi saying it was nothing but a rip-off. "In fact, that is how you're supposed to develop your products. Trial and error, and even more importantly – _other's_ errors."

"Ya won't learn as much from other's errors as ya do from yer –"

"_Would you stop that?_" Otogi hissed. Both Jonouchi and Kaiba blinked and looked at him in surprise. The dice-master rubbed his forehead with an exasperated sigh. He couldn't believe the blond and the brunet had instantly started fighting again – he honestly thought they wouldn't do that anymore. Or at least not as much. "Do we really have to go through this again?"

"Go through what?" Jonouchi said as if he had no idea what Otogi was talking about.

"Why don't you just admit that you want each other and get it over with?" Otogi suggested.

"Why would I want him?" The blond said with a shrug and didn't even look Kaiba's way. Otogi glared at him for a moment before an idea, albeit a fairly evil one, popped up in his head. He smirked slightly.

"Fine. If you don't want him, I guess he's all mine?"

Before Jonouchi could protest or say anything at all for that matter, Otogi turned towards Kaiba and leaned forward, kissing him roughly. Kaiba made a sound of approval and dropped his – empty – wine glass in order to wind his arms around the other brunet's waist and return the kiss. Otogi cringed a little when he heard the glass bounce against the thick carpet and hoped there wouldn't be stains everywhere the next time he looked, but then decided that didn't matter at the moment. He definitely didn't kiss Kaiba as often as Jonouchi – the blond was jealous, and he wanted Kaiba for himself – and took his time to simply enjoy the moment.

At least he did until a strong pair of hands grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him away. Otogi was forced away from Kaiba's lips with a wet sound and all he saw before he was completely shoved away was the angry look on the blond's face and the absolutely furious gleam in his eyes. Jonouchi practically climbed over Otogi and onto Kaiba's lap, where he completely ravished the brunet. Kaiba moaned out loud and gave in, letting Jonouchi do exactly what he wanted.

Otogi wiped off his chin with the back of his hand and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw the other two. He had known that would set off the blond, but he definitely hadn't thought it would be that extreme. Kaiba seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, however; he was panting and moaning without inhibitions as Jonouchi nipped and licked and sucked at his exposed neck.

The dice-master felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Watching the two of them go at it like that was almost better than joining them yourself. Almost.

After several minutes, Jonouchi seemed to slow down the pace, lightly running his fingers over Kaiba's cheek and nestling them in the brunet's hair. Kaiba had found the hem of Jonouchi's shirt and was slowly moving his hands up and down the blond's back, letting out small sighs of contentment.

Jonouchi finally broke away, biting lightly at Kaiba's lower lip and making him squirm. Then blond's eyes were closer for a moment longer, then he looked up at Otogi, who couldn't help but smile at the shameful expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and leaned closer to kiss him, dominatingly but tenderly. Otogi closed his eyes and smiled against his lips, and at the same time he could feel Kaiba reach out to run his fingers through his hair, tugging at the string holding it up.

"It's alright," Otogi said as soon as Jonouchi pulled back a little. "But here's an idea," he continued and lay down half on top of Kaiba, who had been pushed back and was now half-laying rested against the armrest. "Why aren't we, starting now, completely straight with each other?"

Jonouchi grinned and lay down as well, not caring if he more or less crushed Kaiba in the process. The brunet didn't seem to mind either, and possessively put his arms around the other two.

"So ya want us ta be straight?" Jonouchi wanted to know. Kaiba let out a low chuckle and the blond blinked in surprise, glancing up at him, but the brunet's eyes were closed. Jonouchi had never heard the brunet laugh before. Otogi, however, let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know what I mean," he said and rolled his eyes. Jonouchi's grin widened, especially when he reached over Kaiba's chest in order to kiss the dice-master again. "Mmm… We all like each other, right?" Otogi asked, slightly demanding.

All three of them fell silent for a few moments, the pressure getting higher by the second.

"… I wouldn't call it 'liking'," Kaiba finally dared to say. Jonouchi closed his eyes in relief – he was glad he didn't have to be the one to say it. He definitely liked Otogi, that much he was willing to admit. He knew he didn't dislike Kaiba as much as before – it was hard to when you had as amazing sex as they did. But he still didn't _like_ him, not by a long shot.

Jonouchi hummed in agreement, despite Otogi's slight grimace.

"More like…" Kaiba mused and nestled his fingers in the blond's hair, tugging at it a little and making Jonouchi smirk. "… very passionate hatred." Jonouchi snickered and grabbed onto Kaiba's shoulder, pulling himself up in order to kiss the brunet roughly. Kaiba let out a sound of approval that sent a jolt straight to the blond's stomach, and Jonouchi kissed him harder, held him tighter, _anything_ to hear those sounds again.

Then Otogi suddenly chuckled.

"Wow, Jou, eager much?"

The blond broke away from Kaiba's lips in order to respond to the dice-master, but found that the brunet was grinning and pointing downwards. Jonouchi looked down and realized for the first time just how hard he was. He felt to his own embarrassment a blush spread across his cheeks, and it certainly didn't help when Kaiba let out something that was supposed to resemble a snicker.

"I can't help it! It's yer fuckin' fault!" Otogi started laughing, but quickly stopped as Jonouchi grabbed onto his vest and pulled him closer to be able to completely ravish him. The blond's hands snuck lower, and he found to his own amusement that Otogi was getting harder as well. When he felt a shiver run through the dice-master's body he pulled back slightly and met Otogi's wonderfully green eyes. The brunet was smirking towards him, and Jonouchi couldn't help but return it.

"Come on then," Jonouchi said, rolled off Kaiba and somehow ended up on his feet. He could feel the wine starting to affect him, but he so didn't care. Kaiba took the hand he held out for him and the blond pulled the brunet up on his feet, holding him close for a moment and kissing him surprisingly softly. Otogi got up on his own, carefully picking up the wine glass Kaiba had dropped as well.

The dice-master grabbed Jonouchi's arm and started dragging him away, even though he still had his arms around Kaiba. The effect was that all three of them more or less stumbled into the bedroom, accompanied by semi-drunken giggles from Otogi and Jonouchi. Kaiba was smirking against the blond's lips, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a small twitch of worry in the pit of his stomach – he wasn't sure as to how he felt about a drunken Jonouchi. He knew neither the blond nor the brunet was _that_ drunk, but even so… the worry was still there.

He was pushed down onto the bed and had to wait a moment for the other two to remove their clothes before they started taking his off as well. He didn't quite want to do it himself; he loved the feeling of the others' hands roaming over his bare skin, slowly – or quickly – removing layer after layer of clothes.

Kaiba was forced to wait again as Jonouchi's attention was turned towards Otogi instead, and he couldn't help but grow impatient. He realized that since there were three of them there always had to be someone who waited, someone who got left out, but… he didn't want that someone to be _him_. Although, he had to admit he kind of liked simply watching the other two, even though it definitely wasn't as good as joining in yourself. He rolled over on his side and watched Jonouchi and Otogi through half-lidded eyes.

The blond was on top, of course, and Otogi was panting quite heavily as Jonouchi entered him with one finger. He used his free hand to slowly stroke the brunet, not quite enough to send him over the edge, but just teasing him and making his whole body quiver. Jonouchi removed his hands and placed himself at Otogi's entrance instead, entering him not-so-carefully, making the brunet groan and drop his head backwards. Before Otogi obviously had a chance to relax, Jonouchi thrust into him just once, and Otogi gasped with his eyes wide open in shock, grasping at the sheets. The blond smiled ever so slightly and leaned forward to gently kiss the brunet, comforting him.

Kaiba felt a jolt of excitement go through his body and straight to his stomach as Jonouchi suddenly turned towards him, his hazel eyes dark with desire.

"Come 'ere," he softly called out, but there was a demanding undertone in his voice. Kaiba willingly straightened up a bit, but then hesitated. Jonouchi smirked at him and grabbed Otogi's hard erection, drawing a moan from him, and Kaiba immediately understood what the blond wanted. His pulse started racing. Oh God.

He managed to climb on top of Otogi, facing the blond even though Jonouchi wasn't meeting his slightly questioning gaze. Then he slowly lowered himself onto the dice-master's erection, guided by both Jonouchi and Otogi's hands. When he finally was in place Jonouchi looked up at him with mischief in his eyes, but then he saw Kaiba's expression. A genuine look of concern swept across the blond's face for a split second, and he leaned in closer to gently kiss the brunet.

Kaiba relaxed, and then couldn't help but carefully, slowly raise and lower his hips just once. The sound that Otogi let out urged him on, and he did it again and again, while Jonouchi started moving as well. They soon got into a rhythm – Kaiba was panting, Otogi desperately trying to muffle his own moans and Jonouchi was starting to sweat. The blond absolutely loved the feeling of hot skin against his own, and the heat from both Kaiba and Otogi almost drove him crazy.

Both of the brunets came long before he did, and he enjoyed seeing both of them panting and fighting to regain their breaths while he was still rocking back and forth. When he finally came, it was with a muffled groan – muffled since Kaiba had just leaned forward and caught his lips in a tentative kiss.

He shakily pulled out of Otogi and helped the trembling Kaiba get off the dice-master as well before collapsing on the bed, making sure he had one brunet on either side of him. He liked being in the middle, and he definitely liked when Otogi and Kaiba moved closer to him, so he could have his arms around the both of them. Jonouchi closed his eyes and delighted in feeling the other two slowly move their hands across his chest, tracing his muscles.

Maybe Otogi was right. Everything would probably just be easier if he and Kaiba admitted that they wanted each other. Because Jonouchi realized that… he did. Kaiba was damned good and he knew the brunet wouldn't keep coming back to him if he didn't feel the same way. Even though he still disliked Kaiba he _loved_ having sex with him. And Otogi just made things even better.

There was something wonderfully and incredibly arousing and addicting with the complete power he got over Kaiba – and Otogi for that matter – in bed. It was a power he had never expected to get, and certainly not in the way he had gotten it. And he wasn't sure he was willing to give it up, either.

A shiver ran down Jonouchi's spine as Otogi tenderly kissed a spot right above his heart, and Kaiba let out a sigh of contentment as the blond tightened his hold on him and brought their warm bodies closer together.

No, he definitely couldn't give this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I guess I should slap a warning on this: Kaiba is very submissive in this chapter. So if you don't like that, don't read it! xD  
>But I have to admit I'm really only writing this for one person at this point: my love, my light, my incredibly annoying muse: Hachiseiko.<p>

* * *

><p>Jonouchi opened the door to Otogi's apartment without even knocking. He really didn't care anymore, he practically lived there now. Besides, he had the most crap day up until now. For some reason neither Kaiba nor Otogi had been in school, the teachers had been horrible towards him and he had even been sent to the principal. Things hadn't exactly gone better once he got home either, since his dad had actually been awake for once and wondered why the blond hadn't made any money in the past few weeks. What was he supposed to answer? That the reason he had quit his job was so he could spend every waking hour with Otogi and Kaiba, having sex most of that time?<p>

If he ever said that out loud he'd be a dead man.

He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket next to the door before carelessly dropping his school bag on the floor. It was oddly quiet in there – Otogi usually had music on in the background – and for a brief moment he couldn't help but wonder if there was no one else there. But then again, the door had been unlocked.

Even though he hadn't knocked he couldn't help but get pissed at the fact that no one came to greet him. Otogi _must've_ heard him, no matter what he was doing. But he still didn't want to call out for the dice-master; he didn't need him _that_ much.

"Jou?" he suddenly heard from the bedroom. Otogi poked his head out through the door opening and saw Jonouchi standing there with a more or less neutral expression on his face. The brunet cringed slightly – that look on the blond was never a good thing. He cautiously approached him. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Why weren't ya in school?"

"… Busy," Otogi said and didn't meet the blond's eyes. When he looked back Jonouchi's expression was quickly growing darker, and there was a spark of something truly bad in his eyes. "Oh, Jou," Otogi murmured and wound his arms around the blond's waist, burying his face in the other's shoulder. Jonouchi stiffened at first, but then relaxed and put his arms around Otogi as well, albeit with a sigh. He didn't hold Otogi with his usual strength, though, which concerned the dice-master.

Otogi pulled away slightly to be able to meet the other's eyes, and he realized that the look in Jonouchi's eyes wasn't one of anger – but of sadness. The brunet gave him a rueful smile and got up on the tips of his toes, kissing the blond softly.

"I have a gift for you," Otogi then revealed. Jonouchi blinked in surprise, and the brunet's smile widened. "You want it?"

"What is it?" Jonouchi couldn't help but ask, slightly suspicious. You never knew with Otogi. The dice-master wouldn't answer, but slipped out of his arms and took his hand instead, leading him to the bedroom.

Ah, of course. Jonouchi should've known. He never thought he'd say it, but for once he honestly wasn't in the mood for –

They came in to the bedroom and the blond immediately stopped, for once at a loss of words.

Sitting on the bed, completely naked in the soft light falling in from the giant window, was Kaiba. His mouth was gagged – his eyes covered with a piece of fabric. His hands were behind his back, obviously tied together so he couldn't move at all. His whole body was trembling slightly, and Jonouchi didn't know if he and Otogi had been doing anything before he got there, but Kaiba's member was already half-erect. Despite that, he was sitting perfectly still, his head raised high.

Jonouchi felt dizzy. He was vaguely aware that Otogi had tightened his hold on his hand, but the dice-master could've been a mile away at that moment. The blond could feel all the blood in his body rush towards his groin and every fiber of his being screamed yes, yes, oh God _yes_. He had never wanted anyone so badly in his life and the mere thought of Kaiba's deliciously soft skin against his own and the sounds he wouldn't be able to make due to the gag could've been enough to make him come right then and there.

He gulped.

_Oh God yes._

The moment the urge to simply attack Kaiba and completely ravish him faded somewhat, Jonouchi let go of Otogi's hand and quickly climbed onto the bed next to Kaiba, sitting as close as he could. Somewhere behind him he could feel Otogi climbing onto the bed as well, and then vague movements as he probably removed his clothes.

Kaiba had raised his head slightly when Jonouchi sat down next to him, as if in anticipation. Now, the blond slowly moved his hand up Kaiba's thigh, just barely touching his soft skin with the tips of his fingers. He could tell Kaiba started to breathe faster, and gulped. Then he reached up and gently untied the gag – Kaiba bent his neck slightly to give him better access to it – before removing it. The brunet swallowed once, but didn't say anything.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi said quietly.

"Yes, Master?" The answer was instant, without hesitation, and sent a shiver down Jonouchi's spine along with a jolt through his stomach. He gulped. He didn't know what to say. A fairly large part of him wanted to ask Kaiba if he was truly okay with this, if being tied up and gagged had been his idea or if it was all Otogi's fault. But the problem was… If he did, there was always the possibility of Kaiba saying no. What if this wasn't what he really wanted? If it wasn't, Jonouchi wasn't sure he could do it towards him. It just wasn't right, no matter if it was towards the heartless bastard or not.

Jonouchi closed his eyes for a moment and instead of replying leaned in and gently kissed the brunet. Kaiba let out a soft sigh and Jonouchi couldn't help but slowly move his fingers over the brunet's skin, simply marveling over how flawless it was. Then he moved his hand downwards and stroked his erection instead, drawing a moan from him.

"Yer gonna hafta wait," Jonouchi whispered as he pulled back and couldn't stop himself from smirking. Kaiba looked like he was about to come any second now, but didn't protest the slightest and allowed Jonouchi to gag him again.

The blond moved over to Otogi, who lay on his other side, completely naked and simply waiting. He had a smug smile on his face, and that smile widened as Jonouchi leaned in over him and kissed him.

Otogi wasted no time in removing Jonouchi's clothes as well, moving his hands over his tanned skin and tracing his muscles. The blond's lips left Otogi's and started trailing downwards, nibbling his jawline, placing sweet kisses on his neck and slowly licking across his collar bone. Otogi was snickering, obviously enjoying it, and yet Jonouchi constantly had Kaiba nagging at the back of his mind. He knew the brunet was right there, simply waiting, and somehow that bothered him.

However, it didn't take long before Jonouchi managed to spread Otogi's legs wide apart and enter him – accompanied to the sound of utter pleasure from the dice-master's part. Jonouchi thrust into him, Otogi wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing him closer and deeper. The blond loved the heat between their bodies – both he and Otogi were starting to sweat, drops running down their tanned skin and dampening their hair.

Jonouchi had caught Otogi's wrists and was pinning him down, not allowing the other or himself for that matter to touch Otogi's hard erection. The blond had to admit he liked hearing the dice-master groan out his frustration – it seemed like he was nothing but seconds away from begging for it. But Jonouchi simply smirked as he came, and then pulled out of Otogi without letting the dice-master get his release.

Otogi gasped and opened his eyes, staring at the blond and opening his mouth – probably to curse him. Jonouchi's smile widened and he bent down to roughly kiss the other, muffling his protests with his lips. Then he straightened up again and looked over at Kaiba, who still sat there next to them – his whole body trembling and his member still erect. Jonouchi licked his lips and moved closer to him, removing his gag once again.

"Now it's yer turn," the blond whispered into his ear and licked across his cheek.

He grabbed a hold around Kaiba's neck – the brunet didn't resist – and guided him over to Otogi, who was still lying on his back, panting. The dice-master saw Kaiba approach and suddenly had a smirk on his face. Jonouchi forced Kaiba's head down and leaned in to whisper to him again.

"Open wide."

The brunet finally seemed to realize what was going on, and opened his mouth – and it wasn't without a hint of a smile. He took Otogi in his mouth and the dice-master let out a moan of approval.

Jonouchi leaned back and simply enjoyed watching Kaiba's head bob up and down and Otogi arch his back while moaning out loud. Kaiba knew to swallow when Otogi came with a cry of pleasure, but when he pulled back, licking his lips, he immediately turned his head around, as if in search of Jonouchi. The blond reached out and cupped his cheek, drawing him close for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

But then he shoved Kaiba down onto the bed, climbing up on top of him and straddling him. He didn't care about the gag anymore – the brunet's hands were still tied and he still couldn't see anything – but his mouth was just too good to give up on. Besides, he absolutely loved hearing the brunet pant and moan as he moved his hands and lips up and down his body.

The blond was already hard again – simply watching Otogi and Kaiba had taken care of that – but he entered Kaiba with one finger first, teasing him. The brunet bit his lip and was obviously fighting not to make a sound, but he failed as Jonouchi brought his fingers deeper, thoroughly moving them around until he found that one spot that made Kaiba gasp.

Without being able to wait any longer, he pulled out his finger and placed his erection at Kaiba's entrance instead, thrusting into him not-so-gently. The brunet groaned out loud and dropped his head backwards. Jonouchi continued thrusting in and out, touching Kaiba's member at the same time; matching the strokes with his rocking, bringing them both closer to the edge. When he felt it closing in he bent forward and sank his teeth into Kaiba's shoulder, and the brunet cried out as he came. A few short seconds later, Jonouchi came as well with a muffled groan.

Even though Jonouchi very much would've liked to just collapse on the bed and simply bask in the after-sex glow, he forced himself to remain sitting, and he forced Kaiba up as well. The brunet was still panting, his chest heaving up and down, and his skin was glistening.

Jonouchi reached up and gently untied the piece of fabric around Kaiba's head, revealing his eyes. Kaiba's eyelids fluttered, and then opened fully. His normally cold blue eyes were dark with desire, and the sight of them along with the faint blush on his cheeks and his slightly parted lips was enough to make Jonouchi's breath speed up again. A small voice in his head said that he never wanted to hide Kaiba's eyes like that again.

Then he reached behind Kaiba's back and untied the binds holding his wrists together. Kaiba watched him through half-lidded eyes as he slowly moved the brunet's arms out of the position they had been locked in for God knew how long, careful not to hurt him. Jonouchi paused for a moment and then brought Kaiba's hands up to his mouth, softly kissing his wrists where you could see clear marks after the binds. Kaiba was watching him with what he could only guess was surprise, but there was something else sparkling in his eyes as well.

The blond let out a soft sigh on contentment and dragged Kaiba down with him as he finally lay down. The brunet seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then lay down as well, and ended up lying half on top of Jonouchi. Not that the blond cared – in fact, he loved it.

After making sure Otogi was fine – the dice-master was lying on his other side, his breathing slow and steady, and his eyes closed in peace – Jonouchi turned his attention towards Kaiba instead.

His breathing was getting calmer as well, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. He seemed perfectly fine, and yet Jonouchi was once again struck with the desire to ask him if he really was alright. But yet again – what if he said no? Jonouchi actually… honestly didn't want to hurt him. And he didn't want to lose him, he realized.

What he didn't realize until Kaiba opened his eyes and looked up at him was that he had tightened his hold on the brunet. He loosened his grip again and felt to his embarrassment how his cheeks grew hot.

"Puppy?" Kaiba said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jonouchi opened his mouth to say something, closed it again and shook his head slightly.

"S'nothin'," he whispered back, but avoided eye contact. He could tell Kaiba continued watching him for a few seconds, but then he relaxed and lay down again. Jonouchi bit his lips. After a while he couldn't stop himself any longer, and blurted it out: "Did I hurt ya?"

For a moment, Kaiba did nothing. Then he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Jonouchi, who met his eyes. He knew he looked worried – he didn't care. Kaiba looked more or less neutral, then a small smile suddenly made its way onto his face.

"Jonouchi… why do you think I let you do all those things to me?" he wondered, his voice still low and surprisingly soft. The blond felt how his cheeks grew hot again. He knew he liked being able to tell Kaiba what to do, to decide whether he would be pleased or not, but the fact that Kaiba actually liked someone dominating him… that was still a bit strange to the blond. Kaiba must've seen it on his face, because his smile widened ever so slightly. "Yes. I like it. I wouldn't allow you to do it if I didn't enjoy it."

Jonouchi didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say – he knew Kaiba was right of course; if he didn't want to do something, Jonouchi couldn't do it. That would be nothing more than torture. In the end, Kaiba still had the most power.

Kaiba waited for another moment, but when Jonouchi still didn't say anything he lay down again. There was a pause, and then Kaiba reached up and gently kissed Jonouchi's neck, the unexpectedly tender gesture making the blond close his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you for caring, though," Kaiba whispered. Jonouchi opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. After what could've been an eternity, but in reality was probably nothing more than a minute, he said:

"I like that spot."

For a few short seconds, Kaiba didn't move. Then he stretched his neck again and murmured into the juncture between Jonouchi's shoulder and neck: "This?" before kissing him softly there, again and again. The blond closed his eyes in pure bliss and simply enjoyed Kaiba doing something for him for once – other than simply being tied up and completely defenseless, that is.

But then Jonouchi's eye suddenly snapped right open. He stared up at the ceiling while his breathing sped up and Kaiba seemed to fade away more and more. He heard a vague "Pup?" from the brunet, but barely cared.

Oh God no…

"I hafta go," Jonouchi said and forced himself to snap out of it. In a second, he had shoved Kaiba away from himself and climbed out of the bed without caring about the brunet's protests.

"Wha– Jonouchi – ?" was all Kaiba managed to get out. "What are you –?"

But the blond was already putting his clothes back on, even though he had some trouble finding them as Otogi had scattered them all across the room.

"What's going on?" the dice-master wanted to know and abruptly sat up, as if he had just woken up.

"I hafta go!" Jonouchi said once again, practically ran out of the bedroom, and then they could hear him flail around in the hall, trying to get out as fast as possible.

"Jonou–!" Kaiba begun, but was cut off by the door slamming shut.

Silence fell in the apartment.

Kaiba had only gotten as far as half-way out of the bed, sitting with his legs swung over the edge. His shoulders had slumped, his eyes were filled with worry.

Otogi crawled over to him and sat down behind him, putting a careful hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Kaiba sighed and dropped his head forward, staring at his own hands. He knew exactly what had happened. He had known for quite some time now – it was bound to happen eventually. But he never thought…

He didn't get much further in his thoughts until Otogi gently took hold of his chin and forced him to turn his head and look up, looking into his eyes with a soft expression.

"Tell me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"… I like him," Kaiba finally admitted. Otogi couldn't help but smile. "And… I think he just realized that. And I think… I _hope_… he realized he likes me too."

"I think he does," Otogi said, and leaned in to tenderly kiss Kaiba. "You should go after him."

"But –"

"You know it won't be the same if I do it."

"… I know," Kaiba said with a sigh. "Otogi…" he then said, meeting the dice-master's emerald green eyes again. Otogi simply smiled towards him.

"I know. I like you too."

* * *

><p>Jonouchi was already half-way through the park, but judging by how fast he was walking that really wasn't that strange. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.<p>

He knew he couldn't avoid neither Kaiba nor Otogi for a very long time, but he knew he didn't need to either. He just needed some time to think, some time to collect his thoughts.

Shit, he was way in over his head. He had never thought any of this would happen – he never thought he would actually look forward to spending time with the other two or that he would like simply being close to the others or that lying in bed with the other two sleeping on his either sides would make him happier than ever before. And he definitely hadn't thought he would actually kind of maybe even _like_ Kai–

"Jonouchi!"

The blond froze. He could hear quickly moving footsteps behind him, but then they stopped as well and all he could hear was the sound of his own breath, along with the slightly winded one behind him. He gulped.

"Jonouchi," Kaiba repeated. The blond refused to turn around. "I know why you ran away. It's the same reason I followed you. It's because…I think I actually…" The blond's eyes widened, and he spun around, holding his hands up.

"Don't say it, don't –!"

"… like you," Kaiba finished as if Jonouchi hadn't said anything. Jonouchi closed his eyes with a groan and raised his hands to his face for a moment before lowering them again.

"I toldya not ta say it…" Jonouchi murmured, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Kaiba couldn't help but smile slightly, and tentatively moved closer, as if to not scare the blond away. Once he was close enough, he carefully reached out and took the blond's hands in his own. He could see a smile tug at Jonouchi's lips, and figured it was okay.

"I know why you asked me if you hurt me."

Jonouchi nodded slowly and then looked up, actually meeting his eyes. The blond's hazel eyes were weary, but there was a quiet happiness sparkling somewhere in there as well.

"'Cause I care 'bout ya. I know why ya kissed ma neck like that."

"Because I wanted to do something that I knew would please you, and not me," Kaiba said with a small smile. Jonouchi let out a sigh that didn't sound displeased at all, and then practically collapsed against the brunet, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him close. Kaiba gladly returned the hug, holding the blond tight and burying his nose in his hair, drawing in the scent of it.

"I like ya, moneybags," Jonouchi murmured into Kaiba's chest.

"I like you too, puppy."

"And Otogi?" Jonouchi wondered, pulling back slightly and looking up at Kaiba.

"I figured we can take him along for the ride," Kaiba said with a hint of a smile – or was it a smirk?

"The more the merrier, huh?" Jonouchi said, grinning.

"Something like that, yes." Kaiba's smile widened slightly. "Speaking of which… you weren't done, were you?"

Jonouchi blinked at first, but then the same old smile was back.

"Of course not! What, ya thought that was all I had?" His smile turned into a smirk, and he stood up on the tip of his toes, drawing down Kaiba's lips into a kiss. The brunet sighed against his lips, and Jonouchi felt a shiver pleasure go down his spine.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
